Użytkownik:AsiaAsiaJa
Po prostu And you know it's time to go Through the sleet and driving snow Across the fields of mourning Light in the distance And you hunger for the time Time to heal, desire, time And you earth moves beneath Your own dream landscape ... And your heart beats so slow Through the rain and fallen snow Across the fields of mourning Light's in the distance Oh don't sorrow, no don't weep For tonight, at last I am coming home I am coming home Ja (ogólnie) Siemka, siemka! O sobie nie będę za dużo mówić (po co, po trzech dniach i tak każdy zna mnie na wylot XD ). Dołączyłam tu, bo sądzę, że ta wikia jest dobra, da się coś z niej jeszcze zrobić ;) Moim osobistym faworytem w Ederoll jest miasto Carle de Fuccio. Fajnie się to mówi XDD (Karl d'Fućcio) Wczoraj wieczorem "Serwus" - rzekł mi pan, czyli dnia 21.10.2013 roku zostałam administratorką Fikcji. Mam nadzieję, że będę dobrze sprawowała tę rolę :) Cytaty :D "Emily kochała gotować, a naleśniki były jak wisienka na polanej syropem górze, no cóż... naleśników." - BriannaTheBreeze "Rychłoż się zejdziem znów przy blasku błyskawic i piorunów trzasku?" - Nasi kochani tłumacze The Sims 2: Osiedlowe Życie “Well I feel bad about it, and I wanted you to know that...” she took his hand “That I didn’t mean what I said, when I told you to let me go.... Because the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you're the one I want to hold me.” (Wiesz, czułam się z tym źle i chciałam, żebyś wiedział... - wzięła go za rękę - Że nie miałam tego na myśli, kiedy powiedziałam ci, żebyś pozwolił mi odejść. ... Ponieważ im więcej o tym myślałam, tym bardziej zdawałam sobie sprawę, że ty jesteś tym, którego chcę, by mnie zatrzymał.) --- "Can I buy you dinner?” “No,” she said, “I’ll buy you dinner. “You sure?” “Yeah. I’m good. I robbed a museum this week.” ''- Czy mogę postawić ci obiad?'' - Nie - odparła - Ja postawię ci obiad. - Jesteś pewna? - Jasne. Jestem dobra. W tym tygodniu okradłam muzeum.''Co jest poniekąd prawdą, szczególnie, że razem z Mortim Ćwirem wynieśli stamtąd robota, o ile dobrze pamiętam - Skell, Fortune & Romance, chapter 12: part II: APOLOGIES --- ''So, this is it, Olive, my love. Your very own death. (Więc to jest to, Olive, kochanie. Twoja własna śmierć.) very own oznacza coś takiego... no, w sensie bardzo własna, co w odniesieniu do Olive Specter jest jak najbardziej trafne - Strange Tomato --- Kiedyś pewien mędrzec napisał "Jaki jest koń każdy widzi" i tak samo jest z Severusem. Jaki jest Severus Snape każdy widzi. - http://melodie-serc.blogspot.com/p/spam.html Drugie XD --- “Sweet. I’ll pass along the invite.” She took a gulp of hot cocoa. “So do you have Thanksgiving with Bella? That must be amazing.” “If you like having octopus instead of turkey.” “I would if it was Bella’s octopus.” '' - Fajnie. Przekażę zaproszenie - wzięła łyk gorącego kakaa - Więc Święto Dziękczynienia spędzasz z Bellą? To musi być niesamowite.'' ''- Jeśli wolisz mieć ośmiornicę zamiast indyka.'' '' - Chciałabym, jeśli to byłaby ośmiornica Belli.'' - Skell, Fortune & Romance, chapter 10: ALIENS --- "Dobry zwyczaj - wydziedziczaj!" - Takie tam... --- Zamknięta między książek kartkami Oddycha herbatą i nachosami. Cały dzień w uszach słyszy melodię, Wygrywa ją wciąż palcami o spodnie. Nad rankiem męski T-shirt ubiera Czasem z sukienki w kwiaty kurz ściera Uczucia swoje tłumi w głębi serca, Bo człowiek - uczuć największy morderca. Naiwna, zbytnio chce wierzyć innym. Zadaje się z tymi, co czynią dzień dziwnym. Choć szuka miłości, ciepła, zrozumienia Jest skłonna zmienić to na coś do jedzenia. :D - Almodis --- '' And with a tear in my eye, give me the sweetest goodbye, that I ever did receive…'' - Skell, Fortune & Romance, chapter 3: GOTHS (najprawdopodobniej Dina do Mike'a lub odwrotnie, w pierwszym interludium na końcu --- Skype Wojtexxx7 Możesz wejść na Skype'a? Czat mi się nie chce załadować. 17:09, lut 5, 2013 Volatine Volatine Mnie się wiadomości nie chcą wysłać na Skype XD 18:50, lut 5, 2013 Volatine Volatine Niestety - nie masz neta, Wojtku :P 18:58, lut 5, 2013 Wojtexxx7 Wojtexxx7 Mam neta, lol. 19:00, lut 5, 2013 Więcej 199.27.76.22 Użytkownik Wikii 199.27.76.22 hejaa -Wojtexxx7, Volatine i 199.27.76.22 tutaj. IPek najlepszy! Moje złote teksty "Jeśli grają Psychopedikiurzystkę, to ja wychodzę, bardzo przepraszam!" - Zapisując grę w The Sims 3 "Ja się upijam od samych oparów szampana. Ona jest naćpana, kiedy tylko pomyśli o narkotykach!" - O mojej siostrze "" - W mailu do Brianny "Brudnopis to słowo a słowo to broń. Strzeżcie się brudnopisu." - Mój profil na StranGetowN Wiki " * AsiaAsiaJa staje pod drzwiami których nie ma i śpiewa "A sort of Homecoming"" - mój czat XD Krótko o twórczości Przedsięwzięcia (jeśli tak to się pisze) na lato 2013 Projekt "Majka" Wkrótce. Już jest :D Cykl "Strażnicy Wszechprzestrzeni" (Tak, Bri, będzie o Lenie/Ignez) 1. Tunel Czasu 2. Oczy Meduzy 3. Podróż na Słońce <3 4. Podwodna Tajemnica :D 5. Meduza Kontratakuje :)) 6. Cykl pamiętników Matyldy (jak przypomnę se tytuły, to napiszę) 7. Koło Losu (chyba. Tu wszyscy umierają, a Mati zmienia czas) 8. Duchy Ognia (chyba. Tu rodzi się Lena/Ignez) 9. Wczoraj (a może dziś, bo już po 24) w mojej głowie utworzył się zarys dziewiątej części... To będzie COŚ. COŚ o z cholery urwanym Michale, i może Sylwia się zakocha. Jedno jest pewne - będzie strzelanka, romantyczne pocaunki i kosmiczny romans, bo wczoraj się naoglądałam filmu SF o Generatorze Chaosu (21.09.2013) Lista? Niee Listy nie będzie. Cieszę się z każdego nowego członka Fikcji, na faworyzowanie przyjdzie czas później. Mimo wszystko, za pomoc (i całą resztę!) dziękuję Wampirowi555, BriannieTheBreeze, Wikciowi4 oraz Rozgadanemu :) Reszta i jeszcze trochę }} To wszystko moje szablony. I nie tylko! :D Mój brudnopis, jakby ktoś chciał popatrzeć. Podpis Galeria Dziewczyny Z Cegłą forever_young_by_aditya777-d4fl8mx.jpg|PLUMBBOB?! rosebud.gif I love her.jpg|To zdjęcie sprawia, że się uśmiecham :) Kolejny Plumbbob?!.jpg|Kolejny Plubbob? no_more_plearning_by_kiktion-d4w1e00.png papel.jpg|Czasem nie mam co robić. Oto efekty...